A Home For Their Hearts
by evgrrl09
Summary: On what is supposed to be a happy occasion, both Morgan and Garcia are feeling blue. Will they lose each other, or will they be brave and admit what everyone already knows? Morgan/Garcia. Two-shot. Song fiction using Christina Perri and Steve Kazee's "A Thousand Years: Part 2".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Okay, I know I'm working on a bunch of other stories, but I couldn't get this song out of my head and I think it fits our dynamic duo perfectly. So I wrote it! Please enjoy. I'm kind of a closeted Twilight fan, so I friggin' adore this song. The premise of the story is also inspired by the movie "Made of Honor". PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A MOMENT :)**

**Song: "A Thousand Years: Part 2" by Christina Perri feat. Steve Kazee**

_**The day we met,**_

_**Frozen I held my breath**_

_**Right from the start**_

_**I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...**_

"_Excuse me, Gomez!" No response. Derek sighed internally. He had to get a hold of her somehow. They needed a tech. So he called her the first thing that popped into his head. "Hey, Baby Girl!"_

_Now he had caught her attention. But when he though about it, maybe that wasn't the wisest thing to call her. She could easily be offended by it. Wincing, he watched as she halted in her tracks and turned around. He was prepared to do some major ass-kissing. He needed her help._

_He hadn't seen her face, though, and he almost fell over when he did. This woman was a knock-out beauty, curvy and delectably sweet. He began to sweat. _Oh, God_, he thought. He was at a loss for words. He hoped she would speak first because if he had to he would trip over his own tongue. She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Baby Girl?" she asked, amusement in her voice._

_He shook his head in embarrassment. "Forgive me, I just didn't know -"_

_She cut him off. "I've been called worse." She smiled coyly at him._

_It was not a usual occurrence for Derek Morgan to be at a loss for words when it came to women, but with whoever this woman was, he was tongue-tied. He couldn't find his voice._

_She started walking forward towards him. "What can I do for you?" she asked._

_And at that moment, he knew that there was something special about this woman, this beautiful woman. Usually he didn't believe in such things, but right at that moment, he felt like he'd met the woman he would marry._

_**...beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

Derek's memory of the first meeting with Penelope was raging through his head as he stood in his bedroom, staring at the picture he had of the two of them on his dresser. He'd never fallen so hard for a woman in his life, but with Penelope Garcia every feeling was multiplied tenfold.

And his heart had never broken more than when she'd accepted Sam's proposal.

He sighed. He must be a masochist because he'd agreed to be her man of honor.

Rubbing his face, he pushed the picture facedown so that he couldn't see her face. She was going to be seeing it in the flesh real soon. He didn't need to look at it before her wedding. It would only hurt more.

He was just going to have to suck it up and play the supportive best friend. If he tried to tell her anything, he wouldn't be able to deal with her rejection.

Maybe he would love again. Maybe he wouldn't. Either way, he didn't think he would get over Penelope.

_**I have died everyday, waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love for a thousand more**_

"Garcia, you look so beautiful!" JJ said happily, finishing up zipping her best friend's wedding dress. "God, Sam is going to fall over from seeing you look like this. I can only imagine how wonderful the honeymoon sex will be."

Penelope had to force a smile. She was happy; it was her wedding day, after all. But she couldn't help but feel nostalgic over her unmarried life. Even when she wasn't married though, she had been in love with someone. Someone who she classified as her best friend.

She was in love with Derek Morgan.

Always had been, always would be.

The love she felt for Sam, well, she couldn't help but describe it as platonic. She couldn't imagine a passionate, life-changing existence with their marriage. It just didn't come across as that to her. He was a kind man, a good man, but he wasn't the man she truly loved with every fiber of her being.

Derek was the kind of man she had been waiting for her whole life. Her perfect match, the one who balanced her out. He didn't suffocate her independence, but he was always there when she needed a shoulder to lean on. They were completely in sync with one another.

But he had never felt that way about her. He felt nothing but friendship for her.

"Yeah," she murmured. "I guess I clean up nicely."

"Obviously," Emily said, smiling as she inserted a hair clip into Penelope's blond curls

that were piled high on top of her head. "You're PG. You always look beautiful." When Penelope didn't respond, she tilted her head to the side and met her eyes in the mirror. "Hey, you okay? You got really quiet. Hell, you've been quiet all morning. What gives?"

She shook her head. "Oh, nothing," she said with a wave of her hand. Her answer was weak, but she hoped it would suffice. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

Emily leaned against the vanity and JJ joined her. They both looked at her with probing stares and she sighed. Trying to lie to your best girlfriends was pointless. Especially when these particular girlfriends were profilers and knew her inside and out. They would be able to read into deep brown eyes and tell her what she ate for breakfast and what she was thinking.

Not as well as Derek, but pretty damn close.

She sighed reluctantly and muttered, "Do you guys think I'm making the right choice? I mean, by marrying Sam?" She looked up at Emily and JJ, her mind on her man of honor and not entirely on the conversation. Should she tell him how she felt, even if it meant breaking her own heart in the process? She never should have fallen for him. It was the worst mistake of her life.

But was she really in control of her heart?

JJ's eyes went wide. "Penelope, are _you_ not sure you're making the right choice?" she squeaked. "Are you having second thoughts about Sam?"

"Sam's wonderful," Penelope murmured, "but I don't know if I would have anything but a comfortable life with him. I mean, do I want kids with him? Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? Would he understand my commitment to the BAU? Would he be okay with me and the relationship I have with Derek?" It was painful to say his name, but she managed to choke it out. A small pang hit her heart and she knew it must be a crack that would eventually split it in half.

She often found herself wondering about what it would be like to be with Derek. What it would be like to be a woman he might love. What it would be like to spend a day in his arms, just talking and telling each other their fears and dreams. What it would be like to be the woman he made love to.

Each time it ended with her heart being broken.

Emily studied her a moment and cocked an eyebrow. A moment later, she said, "I get what this is about. You're thinking about Morgan."

Penelope bit her lip and nodded. "I don't know what to think. What if...what if I'll never really be happy with Sam because I..." Her voice trailed off. What she could have ended the sentence with both JJ and Emily.

"You love him, don't you?" JJ asked softly. "You love Morgan." The last sentence was a statement, not a question. She already knew what the answer was.

Penelope bent her head, partly in shame, partly in defeat. "Yeah," she murmured. "Yeah, I do. But I'm going to go through with this marriage. I could learn to love Sam. And I will. I'll - I'll get over Derek. It shouldn't be that hard."

Emily looked down at her watch to check the time. Coughing, she rose to her feet. "I have to go and check on...some flower arrangements." Putting a hand on Penelope's shoulder, she gave it a squeeze and murmured, "It'll be okay. I know it will be."

_**Time stands still,**_

_**Beauty in all she is,**_

_**I will not let anything, take away**_

_**What's standing in front, of me**_

Derek was leaning against the wall of the small side hallway where he was waiting sullenly for the rest of the bridesmaids to arrive. He still felt like shit. He was still going to end up with a broken heart. There was no point in trying to talk with anyone, about this or anything else. God forbid he see Sam. He might just clock him if he did.

Not looking up when he heard the sound of clicking heels, he rubbed his face tiredly. He was in no mood to engage in pointless conversation at that moment.

"Morgan, we need to talk."

The sound of Emily Prentiss' voice made his gaze glance up and he cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? And what do we need to talk about?" he grunted.

"You're sulking," she stated. "And I know why."

"I'm no sulking, and you don't know why because there's nothing I'm sulking about," he snapped.

She went towards him and smacked him across the back of the head before scolding him. "We both know that everything you just spouted off is complete bullshit!" she said. "You need to get your head out of your ass and tell Garcia how you feel about her. I'm not kidding, I'll kick your ass if you don't do it."

"What the hell do you want me to say, Prentiss?" he demanded, standing up straight. "I have nothing to do. I'm out of options. End of story." His fists clenched and he almost growled in frustration. This day could not get any worse for him.

She glared at him. "Derek, how could you give up on her?" she asked quietly. "You love her. And I know she loves you. You both just have to let each other know."

"It's pretty obvious how she feels about me," he snorted. "I'm her 'man of honor', Emily. I'm not the groom. She doesn't love me...not the way I love her." He bent his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do to fix this. He would just go on as if things were normal. It was all he could do.

Emily shook her head. "No, Morgan," she said, her voice more gentle. "I came to find you because of what she just told me in the dressing room. Derek, she just told JJ and I that she loves you."

He snorted. "If she loves me so much, why is she going on with this wedding?"

"She doesn't believe you love her!" Emily sighed and leaned against the window with him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But you've got a chance. If you say something and let her know that you want a chance with her, she'll stop the wedding. If you tell her that you love her, she'll be with you. Make her truly happy and tell her everything."

He just stared at her blankly. There was no way he could deny the feelings he had for Penelope. He met Emily's eyes. With his heart in his eyes, he sighed. "I've got one chance for this, haven't I?"

"Yeah, you do," she said bluntly. "You'd better figure this out. You don't have very long to make things right."

_**Every breath,**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

The walk down the aisle was one of the longest Penelope had ever endured. Rossi walked her down the aisle, and for that she was grateful. He helped her stay standing; she might have tripped if he hadn't been there. At the altar, she saw her groom, smiling radiantly at her.

Sam looked absolutely handsome. He was dressed sharply in his tuxedo and his eyes were shining brightly. He looked like a man in love.

But the man she was marrying was not the man she was walking towards. At least, not the one she _felt_ like she was walking towards. Her best friend, her man of honor, her _Hot Stuff_ was the one she felt like she was walking towards. Only his face wasn't looking so thrilled. He looked like he was pained, like he was hiding something. He looked...composed.

Once again, her heart began to ache as she looked at his handsome face. His eyes were trained on her with such an intensity that it felt like it was only the two of them in the room. The onyx eyes she had memorized for almost ten years were boring into her like she was the most mesmerizing woman in the world. It sent chills up her spine to be looked at like this. No one had ever looked at her the way Derek was right then. Their eyes latched onto to one another's and they stayed there, locked in place. Her whole body was on edge and she was sure she would shatter like glass if he touched her.

It couldn't be just anybody that touched her for her to shatter...it had to be Derek.

When the walk down the aisle ended and their eyes were still locked together, she knew there was something different about his gaze than she had ever seen. But then again, when she thought about it, had all the looks he'd given her been that way? Had she just not seen it? Had she maybe just _ignored _them because she thought he might never look at her that way?

Rossi's kiss on the cheek jolted her out of her daze and she nearly jerked her face towards Sam. A soft smile lit up her face and she reached for his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze and it took every ounce of strength in her to remain focussed on her husband-to-be.

It was as if her eyes were magnetically drawn to Derek.

The officiant began the ceremony, but all the words seemed to mush together in her ears. It began to sound like everything was in slow motion. Her blood raced through her veins and her heart thumped louder and louder against her rib bones. Slowly, her mouth moved along with the words she was supposed to say, but she wasn't truly paying attention. It was all unconscious.

But words began to make sense after she heard, "...speak now or forever hold you peace."

Her breath caught in her chest and she waited. If what she had seen in Derek's eyes just moments ago was love, then she would hear his voice.

The period of time that was usually given for stopping a wedding wasn't long in actual reality, but to Penelope, it was lasting a lifetime. Everything felt deathly quiet in this place she was in. Her skin began to raise in goosebumps and her throat was starting to constrict. She couldn't believe this was happening, but tears were starting to well up in her eyes. Here she was at the altar, on the edge of weeping because the man she really loved wasn't saying a word.

Something shifted in her then. What was she doing? She couldn't marry Sam. It wasn't fair to him and it wasn't fair to her. Even if she was mistaken about Derek, she couldn't marry a man who she didn't love. Maybe she would get over Derek, maybe she wouldn't. But she could never feel anything for Sam more than brotherly love.

So she opened her lips and cried, "I do! I object!"

What Penelope didn't anticipate were the two voices that said the same exact words as she had.

_**One step closer...**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Sorry about the delay. My midterm is over and my paper is done though, so my weekend looks like I'll get this one done :D Thank you for the kind reviews and I hope you enjoy the finishing up of this. PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Derek's eyes went wide at the same time as Penelope's did. Had he just heard right? Had the person who'd just spoken really just objected? What the hell was going on? The bride was objecting, the man of honor was objecting.

Now the _groom_ was objecting?

The most confusing wedding award went to Penelope and Sam's.

Penelope turned and looked at Sam. "Sam? What - What are you -"

He held up a hand and shook his head, cutting her off. "No, don't, Penelope," he said softly. "I know what's going on here. I think I have all along."

Derek raised a brow. Oh, good God, was he going to accuse Penelope of cheating on him. He would punch him out if he dared try and say anything about her. He watched as Penelope shook her head vigorously.

"Sam," she begged. "I never, ever cheated on -"

"No, no!" he said swiftly. "I know you never did. But you've never been in love with me. I was surprised you even accepted my proposal in the first place." He sighed sadly. "You're in love with Derek." His eyes shot to Derek's and he added, "You've always been in love with him. Like he's always been in love with you. Neither of you ever realized it and I thought if I proposed that maybe...well, maybe you might fall in love in with me after awhile. But that's selfish of me to think that, and if I really loved you, I'll do the right thing: I'll let you go."

Derek held his breath as he waited for Penelope to speak again. If she decided to give up on him and was swayed by Sam's speech, his heart would probably dissolve in his chest. He didn't know if he would recover from that heartbreak. She was the only woman he would ever fall in love with. It seemed cliché, but where did clichés come from if not from past stories? There was nothing he could do to get her out of his bloodstream. She was a disease to him now, but it was a disease he never wanted to be rid of.

So when Penelope opened her mouth to speak again, he stood frozen in place, anxiously waiting to hear what she would say.

_**And all along, I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Sam's words had moved Penelope.

Tears filled her eyes. She couldn't believe she had hurt this man, this wonderful man who loved her enough to let her go. How had she not fallen in love with him? She internally rolled her eyes at herself. She knew exactly why she hadn't fallen in love with him.

Being in love with her best friend. _That_ was why she had never fallen in love with him.

Derek was her partner in crime, her passion in every way. He was beautiful for her heart and her mind. Not only did he arouse her body, but he made her mind swirl with thoughts and feelings she'd never experienced with anyone else. When she was with him, she felt like they could take on the world together, climb Mount Everest, swim the English Channel, stand in the tallest trees above a forest.

Their connection was cosmic, a one in a million relationship.

Bending her head in shame, she whispered, "Sam, I'm so, so sorry. You're a wonderful man." She walked towards him and took both his hands in hers. "Someday you'll make some girl very happy...just not this girl."

And then she pulled her hands away and slid her engagement ring off. Instantly, her hand felt much lighter, the guilt of not feeling love for the man who had given it to her seemingly lifted from it. Placing it in his hand, she touched his cheek and whispered, "Thank you."

He nodded and smiled sadly. "You're very welcome."

She turned around and faced the still silent Derek, ignoring the fact that there was a whole church of people staring at her with shock. His eyes were wide and she took his hand, pulling him towards the side door of the church that led to the hallway. He still hadn't spoken. She turned around to face him and tears were floating on the surface of her eyes.

They spent the next few moments staring at each other, the only noise the faint sounds of people getting up to leave the church after the botched up wedding. But throughout it all they kept their eyes on each other. An unreadable expression covered his face and he coughed uncomfortably. Her heart swelled and she tilted her lips up into a smile.

When they finally spoke, they rushed into it together.

"Derek -"

"Penelope -"

They stopped and she giggled. Shaking her head, she nodded towards him. "You first," she insisted.

He took a deep breath and cupped her face in his hands. "Okay, then," he murmured.

_**Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

When Penelope had led him out of the church after giving Sam's ring back, he was struck speechless. She was leaving Sam because she loved _him_, Derek Morgan. He could hardly believe it. She loved him, too. At that moment, all he wanted to do was sweep her in into his arms and take her to a place where it would be just them, where they could be together with no one but themselves. He would tell her everything about his feelings for her, everything about what he wanted for their lives. Then he would show her. He would make love to her until she realized that they would always be together and that he'd always been in love with her.

So he took a breath and spoke after she'd told him to go first. Cupping her face in his hands, he murmured, "Penelope, I - I don't even know how to describe - how to tell you -" Christ, why was he having so much trouble articulating himself? He bent his head, still touching her. "God, I'm so bad at this. I'm not like Sam...I can't even form a proper sentence." He looked back up at her. With his heart in his eyes, he shook his head.

Okay, so his plan to tell her everything about how he felt wasn't going the way he wanted it to.

"I know I don't know how to tell you this," he said apologetically. "You deserve better than that." But as he looked in her brown eyes, so warm and trusting, his worries started to melt away somewhat. "I want you to know that I will always love you. I always have. I've never told you because I'm - well, I've never really been in love. This is all new territory for me. Ever since that first day when I called you 'Gomez' though, I knew that the only one for me was you. It's just you. And I've slowly been realizing throughout the day, that it will always be you." He laughed nervously. "I don't know if that worked, but that's all I've got. I'm sorry."

She tilted her head to the side and smiled softly. Putting her hands around his wrists, she murmured. "Never apologize for loving me. Because I sure as hell am never apologizing for loving you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. "Baby Boy, I should never have said 'yes' to Sam. I never did love him. He's a sweet, wonderful man...he's the _perfect _man. He's just not the perfect man for me. That's you. And no amount of perfectly articulated speech is going to change that. You're my Dreamy D." Then she pulled his head down towards her lips and kissed him softly, mustering all her feelings into that brushing of their lips. "I love you, Derek Morgan," she whispered, resting her head forehead against his.

He was so dumbstruck by that first kiss that he couldn't find his tongue to speak. When he finally choked past the lump of shock in his throat, he said quietly, "Do you wanna...go somewhere with me?"

She nodded, her eyes lighting up. "I would love to," she said. "Let me ditch the dress and we can go."

_**And all along, I believed I would find you**_

_**Time had brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you, for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Derek stopped his car in the middle of the woods where he had finished working on Rossi's cabin on the lake the month before. Both he and Penelope had slipped out of the church without seeing or speaking to anyone. It was just the two of them together in the car. Penelope had stayed close to Derek's side, tucked in the crook of his arm. She still felt terrible for leaving Sam at the altar, and she knew she would for the rest of her life, but with Derek she felt warm and confident, like it was going to be alright in the long run. And maybe Sam would find someone better than her.

He certainly deserved a girl like that.

Penelope released herself from Derek's side to get out of the car and inhaled in a deep breath of the crisp fall air. They were standing in the middle of a clearing in front of Rossi's cabin, the orange and yellow leaves on the trees waving gently in the breeze. Behind the cabin, the lake was visible. The sky was light pink and orange as the sun was beginning to set. She closed the door to the car and went around the front of it to wrap her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head.

"It's so beautiful out here," she whispered against his chest.

He tilted her chin up. "Just like you," he murmured, dipping down to kiss her again.

For a few moments they just stood in front of the car, the light in the sky growing dimmer and dimmer. He held her in his arms and kissed her deeply. She wanted nothing more than to continue to drown in his spicy, wonderful scent. His tongue stroked against her's and her fingers curled into the fabric of his button down shirt. Her breathing had increased and she started to feel dizzy. She was grateful to have his arms holding her up; she would have fallen had they not been around her waist. One of his hands slid up to cup one of her breasts and a slow moan escaped her throat. His lips drifted down her neck and he began to suckle on her pulse point. Grasping his cheeks, she halted the kiss. Her heart was racing and she was panting hard.

"From this moment forward, you need to know that no one will ever love you more than I do," she said, her voice shaky with desire. She looked into his loving eyes and nodded firmly to add emphasis to her words. "Don't you ever forget it. I mean it. I love you, Derek."

"I love you, too," he whispered with a grin. Capturing her lips for another scorching kiss, he took her hand and kissed it. "Let's go inside, Baby Girl."

She touched his cheek and nodded. "I'm all for it, my love," she murmured. Together, they started towards the door and towards their future.

_**One step closer...**_


End file.
